Wild and Nuts
by PlasmaFang70
Summary: After being ditched by Scrat, Scratte was sad and alone but got his acorn as she got the last laugh. While trying to bury the nut, Scratte met and was saved by a new friend who eventually became her romantic interest. Rated M for Sexual Content. 18 Only! No Minors Allowed!


**This is a story of an interspecific couple.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own this story.**

* * *

Wild and Nuts

It was nighttime and in the darkest part of the woods in the Dino World, there is a female saber-toothed flying squirrel named Scratte lying on a tree branch in a melancholic state holding the acorn that Scrat had unfortunately dropped in the underground world. A while back, she fell in love with him but he was only obsessed over the acorn other than her. Just thinking about it makes her even more upset than before and the female glares at the acorn in anger but calms down as she's grateful to have the nut. A moment afterwards, the female rodent decides to bury the nut as she jumps and glides out of the branch with the object in tow. While looking for a good place bury the nut until an albino baryonyx named Rudy shows up and spots the tiny saber-toothed flying squirrel who stares at the giant dino with great fear and horror as the brute growls at her. Scratte shivered in terror and quickly bolted from the dino who then gives chase to the frightened mammal. Rudy opens his jaw to snaps at the saber-toothed flying squirrel only to miss as the latter dodges his bites while fleeing for her life. The chase lasted for a few minutes until the squirrel came to a dead end and backs into the wall as the baryonyx nears her. Rudy grins evilly as the rodent starts to cry as the dino licks his chops while the female clutches the acorn tightly and closes her eyes as tears fall from her face and braces for fate. The albino opens his drooling maw and before he takes a bite, a screaming brown blur swoops down and snatches the squirrel away the dino's jaws as he narrowly misses his meal. The blur reveals himself to be his longstanding enemy, Buck swinging on the vine with Scratte in tow and Rudy looks and angrily growls at the weasel that took away his meal and swung away laughing at his arch-rival's frustrated look.

"Sorry, Snowflake! This lass is off the menu!" Buck bellowed at the albino as he swings away scot-free as the dino roars in anger.

After escaping Rudy, Buck lands on a branch with Scratte in tow and sees that she fainted from shock and terror. The weasel carefully climbs down the tree while holding the flying squirrel in his one arm and lands safely on the ground to carry the female away deeper into the woods.

* * *

A few minutes later, Scratte wakes up in a daze in a well-made campsite and focuses her vision to stare at the brown figure talking to a dino skull.

"Wot do ya mean she might be trouble. Ya worry to much ya bloody-" Buck cut his 'argument' short when he sees the squirrel waking up. "Oy! Hello there, lass!" The weasel greeted her.

The saber-toothed flying squirrel's vision cleared to see the one-eyed weasel talking to her and she looks around frantically for something.

"East there, lass. Yer safe from ol' Rudy." The weasel reassured her a little.

Scratte looks at the weasel in bewilderment and backs away from him.

"Oh, right. Pardon mah manners, lass. The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh." He introduced himself.

The flying squirrel nodded at his name but kept her distance due to the skull on the mustelid's foot.

"Mind tellin' me yer name then?" He asked but he only get grunts and chirps from her. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He asked once more only to get a nod from her.

Buck ponders about how to help her communicate and gets an idea with a smirk.

"What don't we try charades? Ya like that." The weasel suggested and the saber-toothed flying squirrel replied with a nod. "Alrighty, lass. Yer first." He replied.

Scratte starts by scratching the ground hoping the weasel would get the hint.

"Hmm… Digging..." He guessed but received a head shake meaning 'no' and started to scratch the rock wall. "She's scratching ya one-eyed cretin." The skull 'spoke' about the rodent's actions and got an approving nod from her. "Oy! Who asked ya!" Buck retorts to the skull and sees the female pointing to her tail for the next hint. "Yer tail now." He asked once more getting a happy chirps from Scratte who then scratches the wall again and held her arm to motion a chopped emphasis. "Cutting yer arm. No. Scratching but-" He sees her make the chop motion. "It's Scrat-" She cut him off with grunt and points to her tail and claps her hands together. "Scrat-tail?" She motion another chop at the end of the word. "Hmm. Now it sounds like, Scratte." He replied rubbing his head and hears a happy chirp from her. "So yer name's Scratte?" He asked to be sure and earns a nod from her.

"Took ya long enough." The skull 'said' to the weasel who then kicks the latter off his toes. "That's enough outta ya! Sorry about that, lass. He's a friendly chap mind you." Buck said as he walks up the female flying squirrel who backs in terror. "Easy… I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna return this." The male reassured her and brings his tail around holding up an acorn.

Scratte quickly reclaims her nut and nuzzles it affectionately.

"Ya dropped it when I saved ya from, Snowflake. Also, I guessin' yer from the surface am I right?" He asked as the rodent as she nodded in sadness. "Relax, Scratte my dear. I'll protect ya until yer ready ta leave fer the surface." He reassured as once more as he held out his hand towards her.

The female squirrel drops the acorn and quickly hugs the weasel and latter did the same as he strokes her head.

* * *

Later next week, Scratte and Buck spent most of their time traveling throughout the Dino World and enjoyed most of the scenery. Despite the weasel's eccentric and wild demeanor, the saber-toothed flying squirrel began to trust him a little and started being friends with him. On occasion, she keeps trailing off the path she walks with Buck and almost got ensnared by a plant only to get saved by the mustelid. She thanks and hugs him in return for saving her from other dangers in the forest. The weasel decided to keep a close watch on his female companion as he walks near a giant moth and shoos it away only to reveal some trees filled with a variety of nuts much to Scratte's joy.

* * *

Several months later in the evening hours, Scratte began to trust Buck even more despite his wild and crazy nature. The mammals began to become close to one another to the point of being lovers as their tree home is wonderfully decorated and it has a campsite outside along with it. Scratte was relaxing in a hammock as Buck returns with a few bouquets of flowers he had found from his adventure much to female squirrel's love and joy.

"Scratte… I was glad ta have found ya othahwise, ya would've been Rudy's dinnah." Buck started as he sat the bouquets on the makeshift loveseat. "Yer're the most beautiful mammal I've evah met." He said as he hugs and parts from the embrace.

Scratte did some more sign languages she learned over the months and Buck caught wind of her gestures.

"Thanks, I am yer handsome savior and don't worry, we'll find someplace ta bury yer nut." The weasel said as he turns to walk out of the tree home. "Just you relax, dinnah will be ready soon." He said as he left the female saber-toothed flying squirrel alone.

The female flying squirrel smiles happily at the weasel that left and stares at the acorn she kept and was reminded on the about a certain saber-toothed rodent she once knew. She shakes the image of him out of her head and picks the flower from one of the bouquet the one-eyed mustelid brought and lies back in the hammock to fiddle with it to ease her mind and heart.

* * *

Later that night, Buck and Scratte finished having dinner and are sitting by the campfire relaxing as the weasel has Scratte under his arm.

"Quite the lovely night, isn't it?" Buck ask her but received a solemn nod from her as she sighs in sadness. "Why the long face? Is it about yer 'ex-hubby'?" The mustelid asked once more.

Scratte nods with a forlorn expression as tears leaks from her eyes.

"Easy… No tears, girl. Did I evah tell that I was married to a pineapple?" The weasel asked reassuring the female rodent who shook her head 'no' in a surprise yet weird expression on her face. "Well, I was bein' cheated on when I found that she was sleepin' with a...broccoli..." The mustelid gags at mentioning the vegetable. "But she was an ugly pineapple but the broccoli will be uglier." The weasel laughed as the saber-toothed flying joined in while being cheered up.

Both mammals stop their laughs and relaxes against each other.

"But don't worry though, I hope ta find someone beautiful as ay will someone find handsome ta admire." The weasel replied as the female nodded at him.

Buck and Scratte started to gaze at each other affectionately and started to romantically kiss each other as their tongues wrestled in their mouths. While making out, Scratte reach down to grab the weasel's sheath and balls massages much to the one-eyed mustelid's surprise as he blushes from the caressing touch. The male's cock came out fully erect as the both mammals parted lips and smiled at one another now that Buck's cock fully exposed.

"Let's have some fun shall we, love? Watch those saber teeth, though." Buck warned and leans back.

Scratte grins and licks her lover's cock earning a pleased grunt from the weasel and then wraps her lips around his junk and starts giving him a well-deserved blowjob. Buck moans in pleasure as he holds onto the female rodent's head and tightly curls his toes as she sucks on his boner. A little later as the female flying squirrel deepthroats his cock, Buck cums in the female's mouth and she swallows it indulging in the warm, salty of the weasel's cum. Scratte releases her mouth from her lover's cock and gazes lovingly a him.

"Ya had yer fun and now, it's mah turn, love." The weasel said as he leans up to the saber-toothed flying squirrel's face. "On yer back, lass." He growled in a lustful manner which got the female shivering in ecstasy as she lies on her back and spread her legs wide exposing her pussy to the lusty mustelid.

Buck licks his lips and leans in to lick the female's pussy earning a pleasing moan as he eats her out. Scratte blushes deeply and clenches her teeth as the mustelid shoves his tongue in deep licking her walls a little before stopping.

"Delicious..." Buck said as he licks his lips off the flying squirrel's juices.

The weasel looms over the saber-toothed flying squirrel positioning his cock at her entrance and sees the rodent nodding saying that she wants it. Buck complied and jams his rod inside the female making her scream loudly in pleasure as the weasel starts thrusting inside his lover in a missionary position as her grips her hands with his. The weasel groans in his mind of how tight the rodent's pussy is and Scratte moans from the thrusts as the weasel plows her vagina hard feeling his balls hitting her rump. Buck starts to fuck the squirrel faster and harder as the female wraps her legs around his hips and curls her toes while the weasel plows the saber-toothed squirrel relentlessly.

"So good… Yes..." Buck said between grunts. "Oh, yes… I feel it!" The weasel grunted some more while close to his orgasm.

Scratte intertwines her tail around Buck's as she screams nearing her orgasm also.

"Oh… Here...it...comes! AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Buck bellowed as he gave one final thrust and cums deeply inside the rodent's pussy.

Scratte whimpered as she grits her teeth while her womb is being flooded with the dino whisperer's warm, sticky seed. After the climax slows to a stop, Buck pants as he pulled out of his lover and rolled off of Scratte and onto the floor lying beside the female exhausted from the sex as the latter releases her tail from his. The couple looked at each other with a cheeky smirk.

"Wanna go fer Round 2, love? But this time, anally?" The weasel asked eager to go again.

The female saber-toothed flying squirrel responded by getting up and get on all fours with her tail up exposing her pucker to the adventurous weasel. Buck grins and got up with his cock still erect walks over to lick the rodent's pucker a little earning a slight moan. After a few licks, the weasel kneels and shoves his member deep inside her ass earning more loud moans from Scratte as he grips her waists tightly. Buck decides to fuck even faster inside the female as he grits his teeth while adventurously dominating his mistress and the later grips at the ground while the weasel plows her anus hard. The weasel nears his second climax as he closes his eyes while going even faster as the female flying squirrel screams in sheer ecstasy as she feels her mustelid lover's balls hitting her ass again. Buck hung his tongue out and shoves his cock deep inside and cums again while curling his toes. Scratte whimpered curls her toes also as she feels the one-eyed weasel's cum flooding her tailhole this time. After finishing pumping his seed inside the flying squirrel, the weasel pulled out and lies next to his lover.

"That was bloody fantastic. Wouldn't ya agree, lass?" Buck asked in breathes.

Scratte nodded a yes and started to see Buck as a better love interest than Scrat. At least unlike him, he wouldn't choose an acorn over her hence he's not a squirrel. Not only the weasel is bonkers but adventurous, daring and handsome and she loves like that. The weasel helps Scratte and Buck motions to her messy fur but she doesn't care about messy her fur is and decided to call it a night with him. The couple went back inside the tree and inside the hammock as both mammals slept together peacefully as more adventures await for them tomorrow.


End file.
